Cover Me In Red
by Kurodekira
Summary: Giotto Vongola was a hormonal teenager with a fetish for red-hair. Giotto transferred from Sicily, Italy to Namimori, Japan. When Giotto enters Namimori highschool he is transferred to a class with two redheads, G and Cozart. On his first day at Nami-high he makes a move on Cozart after-school, only to be punched by G and find out that G and Cozart are a couple. Full summary inside
1. If You Love Me

**Full summary:**

Giotto Vongola was a hormonal teenager with a fetish for red-hair. Giotto transferred from Sicily, Italy to Namimori, Japan. When Giotto enters Namimori highschool he transferred to a class with two redheads, Gaspare(G) and Cozart Simon. On his first day at Nami-high he makes a move on Cozart after-school, only to be punched by G and find out that G and Cozart are a couple. Then a week later Cozart seduces Giotto and they have sex. 2 weeks later after meeting with Giotto many times Cozart breaks up with G, leaving him heartbroken only to start dating Giotto. Then 2 months later gets drunk and has sex with G unintentionally in his apartment, Cozart walks in on them and runs away heartbroken. Giotto makes up with Cozart and they continue their relationship. Giotto now has deal with trying to stay faithful to his boyfriend Cozart, while resisting sexy G seducing him constantly. How will Giotto deal with G and Cozart both driving him crazy.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This story does involve lemon-lime smutty Stuff. **

**Don't like it don't read it. **

**Chapter has been rewritten 07/28/14**

**Please enjoy chapter one.**

** *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･***

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**If You Love Me**

* * *

**-Vongola Highschool- Sicily, Italy -**

"Ah...aaaaahhhhhh! Zakuraaahhh! Harder! Faster! Ahhhhhhh!" Giotto screams from an abandoned classroom in Vongola highschool.

"Idjit! If you keep screaming like that someone will find us." Zakuro whispers into his lovers ear as he begins to quicken the pace of and strength in which his length was pumping inside of his lover right before he smashed his lips against the others in a passionate kiss. Giotto gasped, opening his mouth into the kiss and allowing Zakuro to push his tongue into Giotto's mouth. They begin their battle for dominance but Giotto quickly gave in as Zakuro began to caress his nipples with his rough hands allowing Zukuro to explore his cavity. Giotto breaks away from the kiss in favor of breathing.

"I'm...ahhhhhh! I'm...gon...na...cum! Ahhhhhh!" Giotto yells as Zakuro begin pumping Giotto's member. "ZakurAhhhhhhh!" Giotto yells as he cums all over his and his lovers chest.

Zukuro continues to thrust inside of his Giotto until he screams.."Giotto!"...Then cums inside of his lover. They both lay on the floor exhausted. A few minutes later Zakuro slowly pulls out of Giotto, and pulls his lover to his chest. "Why must you go to Japan?" Zakuro whispers to Giotto.

"It's not... I don't want to leave but, I need to find all my guardians before I graduate highschool to be eligible to take over the company. I need to find my cloud and my storm guardians."

"Can't you find your cloud and storm in Italy and stay with me." Zakuro whined.

"I wish I could. But I have this feeling telling me to go to Japan." Giotto said his deep blue eyes gradually fading into a golden orange. Giotto continued speak did eyes filled with resolve, knowledge and wisdom beyond his years. "My father Tsuna told me never to ignore my gut. He said something about Hyper Vongole Intuition or something of the sort." His eyes softened fading back into their original deep blue once more leaving no trace of the golden orange, which was in his eyes only moments ago. "Anyway it's not like I won't return. I'll be back before you know it."

"You say that but. . ." Zakuro mumbled.

"But what?" Giotto urged his lover to continue.

"You're gonna go over to Japan, find some redhead and forget all about me."

"Let's talk about what's truly bothering you,the real problem per say. Shall we." Giotto said as he giggled. "A natural redhead in Japan who can fuck me as well as you do, also make me crazy jealous when they talk to other guys, and make my heart beat like crazy at the though of him." Giotto's face turned so red a tomato would be jealous when he realized what he had said to his lover.

Zakuro stared at Giotto wide-eyed and astonished, he let a goofy love-struck smile cross his face. He pulled Giotto in closer to his body and began to ravish him with kisses.

Suddenly. **BAM!**

The door to the abounded classroom flew open. Both Zakuro and Giotto's eyes flew to the door. Zakuro's eyes widened in surprise when he saw who the man standing in the doorway was.

In the doorway stood Giotto's father Tsunayoshi Vongola and he did not look happy at all.

"Giotto Vongola!" Tsuna yelled angrily at his son.

'_Aww Shit!'_ Zakuro thought._ 'What the fuck did I get my self into.'_

* * *

**A/N: **

**chapter two should be up soon. Look forward to it. **

**Thank you for your time And for reading. **

***^* ~_~ *^* Kurodekira !o! #^# ¥**


	2. Let Me Go

**A/N: Hello to anyone who has been reading this story. I hope you read my author's note below. Or rather look for the part that concerns you and read that at least. **

**Danke. Arigato. Gamsa. Kho khob chai. Spasibo. Grazie. Merci. Xièxiè. Thanks. **

**German. Japanese. Korean. Lao. Russian. Italian. (traditional)**

**Dear People who have viewed (aka read this story),**

**I hope to continue to get your support in the form of views And visits. 36 views and 34 visitors. I'm quite happy with your silent support but I hope you will find me worry of a follow, favorite, or review someday, some chapter. **

**_Dear guest reviewer,_**

**Thank you for your kind words. I'm glad someone enjoys my twisted pair that came from one of the strangest plot bunnies I'very ever had. Giotto never tries to flirt with Enma because Enma is like an older brother and he's also his fathers best friend. Giotto knows he shouldn't cross that line and in this story his not into incest like relationships since Enma is like an older brother. As to whether Enma is Cozart's father well you'll just have to wait and see. I hope you continue to follow along with this story and tell all your friends to read as well. Thank you for the support In review form. **

**********************************_Dear follower Red-Hot Habanero,_**

**********************************Thank you for following my story despite my weird pairing. I do hope I continue to get your support and earn a favoriting from you. Thank you Once more. **

**********************************_Dear Favoriter 1caT3d (aka Sasha),_**

**********************************Sasha thank you for supporting me no Matter what I write. Even if I don't believe in myself. You Believe in me. I hope that this story updates quickly with more of your help in the future. Please continue to work with me even when I'm being a difficult writer. Glad to have your eternal support. thanks for being the person who listens to plots bunnies in the strangest of places and the most un rurally times.**

**********************************Please enjoy!**

***･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･***

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Let me go**

* * *

"Didn't I tell you, we don't have time for this our plane leaves in two hours." Tsuna scolded ignoring the nudity of his son and physical education teacher, both covered in the after glow and smell of sex. "Get your fucking clothes on right now! Tell your fucking boyfriend good-bye so we can go."

"Dad, we're flying on the private jet why do we need to worry about being there on time." Giotto whined as he snuggled closer to Zakuro.

Zakuro sat up quietly not wanting to interrupt the father-son argument occurring in front of him.

Tsuna sighed and walked over to his sons shirt and pants place on the floor. He proceeded to throw them at him. "I'll be waiting for you outside. If you aren't downstairs in ten minutes I'll tell Daniela you don't want that limited edition Fiamma-book pro unmatched Laptop." Tsuna turned and walked out of the room mumbling something about getting Renato to put Giotto back on his strict training schedule.

Giotto turned to his lover and whined, "Come to the airport with me."

"I notice your father doesn't look too happy. I don't think I should. Plus our relationship isn't exactly legal. I don't think he'll be too excited to hear you want me to accompany you to the airport." Zakuro hypothesized.

"Why are you talking about my dad already knows about us. He could have reported us at anytime if he hasn't done it by now, he won't ever. The person you need to worry about is my mom. She can be a bit psychopathic, psychotic and sociopathic at times." _'To say nothing of the fact she's in the mafia.'_ Giotto thought but didn't say.

Giotto stood up and began to put pants on.

"What?!" Zakuro shouted. "So you mean to tell me your father was aware of our relationship the entire time."

"Yep. He honestly doesn't care nor has he a problem with it as long as I don't get hurt."

* * *

**-Flashback A Year and a Half Ago Vongola Mansion-**

**Bam!**

The door to the Vongola mansion slam open and in came Vongola Ninth and his guardians.

Now with them returning from a mission you'd think everyone would silently go to their rooms and sleep, but the truth of the matter is well. . . The truth of the matter is the opposite.

"Fuck off pineapple bastard!" Gokudera screamed. "Leave juudaime alone!"

"Kufufufu. Is the little puppy upset because Tsunayoshi-kun likes me more than him." Mukuro teased

"The mission was so EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled. "Calm down to the EXTREME! Tako-head and Mukuro.

"Shut the fuck up turf-top nobody asked you!" Gokudera spat angrily at Ryohei.

"Maa, Maa. Gokudera calm down. Ryohei-sempai wants everyone to get some rest." Yamamoto said.

"Shut up Yaku-Baka!" Gokudera yelled.

"Yare, yare! I wanted to get some sleep before I headed home but looks like that won't be happening anytime soon." Lambo declared lazily.

"Herbivores for disturbing the peace, I will bite you to death." Hibari stated as he withdrew his tonfas from his coat.

All Tsuna could do was stand and stare dumbfoundedly at his guardians. _'How can they still have so much energy after taking down an entire famiglia.'_ Sigh. _'I think I'm getting a headache now. Why isn't my wife home to make them shut up.'_ Tsuna's thoughts were soon interrupted. CLANG! By the sound of metal clanging together.

"I swear to god if I have to fill out more paper work and repair this mansion again!" Tsuna screamed. "Not only will I take away all your weapons and you all will take a short vacation to visit Lal for training on how teams work together. I will ensure Renato helps you all to become best friends."

All of the guardians stopped arguing and fighting in favor of staring at Tsuna in disbelief.

"Now,now Tsunayoshi-kun let's be rational." Mukuro said attempting to soothe the lion they had unleashed within Tsuna.

"No! Being rational doesn't work with you people! In twenty minutes you must be in your own respective rooms and in bed! I expect everyone done with their shower, be with completed self-treatment on all wounds and be asleep! If anyone of you is not you all will receive punishment!" Tsuna scolded.

The guardians nodded and began to argue on their way up the stairs. Until Tsuna intervened. "Silently!" He barked out causing them all to cease all talking.

After each guardian disappeared from Tsuna's line of sight. Oddly after reaching the top of the stairs they all ran to their rooms instead of walking casually as they were before. Tsuna soon found out the reason. When he reached the top of the stairs himself he discovered his wife leaning on the wall in the corridor.

She turned and smiled at her husband. "I'm so proud of you. Usually you let them do what they want and destroy the mansion." Renato said as she walked over to her husband and kissed him.

Tsuna broke away from the kiss and gave his wife a sly smile. "Well how about a reward for all my hard work." Tsuna said loosening his tie.

"Sawada-Vongola Tsunayoshi are you seducing me." Renato said, a knowing smirk on her face.

"I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about." Tsuna scoffed as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Renato smiled at her husband, grabbed his hands, pushed them away from the buttons, and put them around her waist. "I believe that's my job."

"Oh, really! Well, excuse me Miss Renato. I hope I didn't. . . " Tsuna paused. Then whispered to his wife. "Let's say we rendezvous, our bedroom in say, fifteen minutes."

"Alright, but remember what ever he's done wrong that he can't tell me about." She paused and smiled. "He's your son."

Tsuna chuckled as Renato walked away. "I know." He turned around to face his son. "Alright Giotto. What up?"

"Well can we talk in my room." Giotto said.

_'Well at least I don't have to kill anyone or pay to repair anything.' Tsuna thought as he and Giotto walked to Giotto's room.'_

Giotto ushered his dad into his room and motioned for Tsuna to sit next to him on the bed.

"So... Dad I've something to tell you." Giotto said trailing off into a whisper at the end of his statement, al while looking down at his floor like the carpet was the most interesting thing in the world. "We'll see the situation is like this I... I'm umm..." Giotto took a deep breath. "I'm kinda dating my physical education teacher." Giotto sputtered out quickly.

"Is that all." Tsuna said. "You made me nervous for a second. I thought you were gonna say something like you wanted to get married or you kid, or didn't want to take over the family business.

"Honestly! You don't mind you aren't going to tear him limb from limb or call the police." Giotto said dumbfoundly.

"No I really don't have a problem but, you have to tell your mother yourself." Tsuna said looking at his watch and realizing that his guardians twenty minutes and his fifteen minutes were nearly up. "Hey Giotto would you like to do me a favor. I need to check in my guardians in four minutes but I also need to meet your mom in five."

"So you want me to cover for you again." Giotto smiled.

"Yep." Tsuna said as he headed for the door. "Glad we have a mutual understanding."

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

Giotto walked out of the school building with Zakuro and spotted his father and mother standing outside a black limousine talking to one another. The two, Zakuro and Giotto, began to approach the limo both parents stopped their conversation in favor of acknowledging their sons presence. Renato smiled at her son ignoring Zakuro's presence beside him.

"Hey mom." Giotto beamed.

"Giotto." Renato smiled as she walked over and hugged her son. "Alright let's go." Tsuna rolled his eyes at his wife's antics.

"Ah mom can my um boyfriend come to the airport with!" Giotto pleaded loudly.

"Of course but tell him to hurry we don't want to be late." Renato replied.

Tsuna smiled knowingly and pulled out his phone so he could record his wife's outrageous overreaction.

"He's right here." Giotto revealed gesturing to Zakuro.

Renato stared at the man next to her son.

_'In three...two..one.'_ Tsuna thought as he pressed the record bottom on his phone.

"Giotto Vongola!" Renato sneered. "You better have a damn good reason why the fuck you're claiming your physical education teacher is your boyfriend." She then turned to her husband. "How long have you known about this!?" She yelled angrily.

"Well let's see..." Tsuna said thoughtfully "Ah! About a year and a half."

"You are okay with this?" She questioned pulling out her phone to check the time. "Nevermind we don't have time for this get in the car both of you. We will continue this conversation later. Giotto your boyfriend may not come to the airport with us." Renato snarled at them.

Tsuna resigned. Holding his hands up in defeat all the while still recording because his intuition told him something interesting was about to happen.

Giotto turned to Zakuro and gave him a kiss not only in front of the school but in front of his mother. Tsuna dropped his phone and grabbed his wife restraining her from tearing Zakuro to pieces. 'When did my son get so stupid as to want a near death wish'

Zakuro and Giotto paid them no mind as they deepened their kiss Zakuro wrap his arms around Giotto pulling him closer.

Giotto broke away from the kiss. "I need to leave before I make us to late and also before my mom actually murders you in cold blood." Instead of letting him go Zakuro held him tighter. "I'll come back I promise I'll only be gone for two years I'll come back to you. Remember I love you." Zakuro sighed and let Giotto go. Giotto climbed into the front of the limo with the driver with the hopes of escaping some of his mothers wrath for a while.

Tsuna who finally managed to calm down his wife let her go. Tsuna got into the back of the limo and rental followed but not before she gave Zakuro a glare that promised death should he come near her son again. The moment Tsuna and Renato settled in, the limo drove off towards the airport. Zakuro, left behind to watch as Giotto disappeared into the distance.

Zakuro sighed and remembered something his mother once told him. "If you love something let it go if it comes back it's yours if not then it was never ment to be."

* * *

**A/N:**

**please look forward to chapter 3.**

**once I find the perfect motivation it will be Out. **

**Please become a motivator!**

**Danke. Arigato. Gamsa. Kho khob chai. Spasibo. Grazie. Merci. Xièxiè. Thanks. **

**German. Japanese. Korean. Lao. Russian. Italian. (traditional)**


	3. Cause These Words Are Knives

**Chapter 3**

**Cause These Words Are Knives **

**Namimori, Japan**

**Namimori Airport**

"Mom." Giotto said cautiously. "May we get off the plane now?"

"Of course **YOU** can." Renato smiled then turned to her husband. "I'm not done with you." She growled.

Tsuna groaned and stared at his son as he left the plane. Giotto paused at the planes doors, turned around and gave his father an evil smirk and then exited the plane.

"Dame-Tsuna are you paying attention to what I'm saying!" Renato snarled as she smacked her husband.

"Ittai!" Tsuna cried.

Giotto laughed he looked up at the sky. Hearing his fathers screams of pain was always funny. _'Ah such a beautiful day.' _Giotto thought. _'Wonder what my new school will be like. I hope there's a modeling club like back home. That was the best club ever. I got to show Zakuro so many interesting outfits. Like the demon costume, aww that was the best.' _Giotto sighed realizing he missed his lover already. _'Even if they do have a modeling club, Zakuro isn't here so what's the point.'_

"Giotto." His mother's voice called pulling him out of his thoughts. "Grab your bags so we can go. Kyouya, Fon, Hayato, Nana and Imetsu are waiting for us inside the airport."

Giotto grabbed his bags and walked behind his Mother next to his father. "You okay dad. You seem a little beat. Maybe when we get to our new house you should sleep instead of helping us unpack." Tsuna smiled at his sons concern for his. Well at least until he saw the evil look on Giotto's face. "If you're allowed to that is. I wonder?" Giotto said as he quickened his pace to catch up with his mother.

_'Why is it my child is so much like a demon. I hope and I pray our next child won't be a demon.' _Tsuna thought as he also quickened his pace to catch up with his wife and son.

When the three Sawada's reached the end of the jetway they were greeted by security guards who bowed and opened the doors for Tsuna and his family. "Arigatogozaimasu." Tsuna smiled, slightly bowing his head at the security guards.

Tsuna and his family entered the airport and were immediately swarmed by paparazzi. The crowd began to push his wife and son who had been in front of him.

"Can you please tell us why you have decided to move to Namimori?"

"Is it true you blackmailed and that's why you've decided to come to Japan?"

**CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! **The sound of cameras flashing.

**" ! ! !" **The loud, slightly inaudible words of reporters.

_'As Long as they don't pay much attention to my wife and son everything will be fine.'_ Tsuna thought.

The thought itself jinxed him. The media began to turn their attention to his personal life.

"Is it true you're married? Is this your wife?"

"Is the boy your son?"

"Are you ?"

"Is the boy your son?"

"How long have the two of you been married?"

"What is your take on the decision to move to Japan?"

"Caro non im sento di bene. Penso che ho bisogno di andare al bagno." Renato said looking slightly pale.

(Dear I'm not feeling to well I think I need to go to the restroom)

"Mamma stai bene?" Giotto asked as he glared at the reporters.

(Mom are you alright)

"Io sto bene mi sento come se fissi sul punto di vomitare." Renato replied looking quite pallad.

(I'm fine I just feel like I'm about to throw up.)

"Non spingere to stesso. Venice qui." Tsuna whispered as he pulled his wife into his chest. "Giotto, voi pure venire qui."

(Don't push yourself. Come here.) (Giotto, you as well come here.)

"No, io sto bene io vi metto davanti e proteggo mamma." Giotto growled, hoping to scare the reporters.

(No, I'm fine I'll stand in front and protect mom.)

They had ruined everything he worked for. He did his absolute best to keep his wife and son out of the eyes of the media so they could live a slightly peaceful life. So his son could go to school and never have to worry about being kidnapped or the reporters. His wife was one who didn't want to be in the eyes of the media. She hated the way they twisted words. Anger was the only word that could express emotions Tsuna. He wanted to destroy the reporters, their stupid antics, and their need to destroy his private life.

One of the reporters, a man, pushed his son to the ground and grabbed his wife's hair. Tsuna felt her tears on his shoulder. He was infuriated. He through playing MR. BIG SHOT HAPPY NICE GUY. If the reporters wanted war he would give it to them.

Tsuna's eyes turned a fiery orange. A flame emerged upon his Vongola ring.

Renato, feeling her husbands change in aura, let go of him and went to help her son off the floor. As she drew closer to her son she realized what her two boys, her husband and son, were about to do. _'They are going to annihilate all of these reports.'_

Giotto stood up massive killer intent pouring from his body, his eyes turning a dark sinful orange.

Tsuna and Giotto glared at the reporters and all their chattering and questions stopped. Tsuna and Giotto walked towards the dumb asshole who had been brave enough to hurt Renato. The two smiled psychotically at the man, their eyes filled with promises of pain and torture, and a very slow death. The reporter began to quiver in fear, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt the boy and his mother."

"That boy is my son and his mother is my wife who happens to be pregnant at the moment. Do you think sorry is going to make up for what you did to my family?" Tsuna barked out in fury and rage.

The reporter got on the floor and bowed down. " ごめんなさい。私は本当に申し訳ありませんそれを意味する。"

(Gomen'nasai. Watashi wa hontōni mōshiwakearimasen sore o imi suru./I'm sorry. I mean it I'm truly sorry. )

Giotto bent down on one knee, cocked his head to the side and began speaking to the frightened reporter, "Figlio di una cagna! Pensi che inchinandosi sta andando a salvare il culo ?! È incasinato con la famiglia sbagliata se è ciò che stai cercando stronzo."

(You son of a bitch! Do you think bowing is gonna save your sorry ass?! You messed with the wrong family if that's what you're looking for asshole.)

The man ignored Giotto and pleaded with Tsuna once more, " してください。氏はボンゴレ私はあなたが私を許してください請う。"

(Shite kudasai.-Shi wa bongore watashi wa anata ga watashi o yurushitekudasai kou./Please. Mr Vongola I beg you please forgive me.)

Tsuna turned to his son and spoke in English. "Well Giotto what should I do. Should I forgive the poor man?

Giotto's head snapped up to his fathers face as he snarled, "Il Grim Reaper è pronto a raccogliere l'anima.

(The grim reaper is ready to collect a soul.)

"それが何を意味する" the reporter asked, holding on to a shred of hope.

(Sore ga nani o imi suru?/What does that mean?)

Giotto turned his head back to the reporter and repeated his words in Japanese. " 死神は魂を収集する準備ができています。"

(Shinigami wa tamashī o shūshū suru junbi ga dekite imasu./The grim reaper is ready to collect a soul.)

* * *

**Namimori, Japan **

**Hibari Household**

**(The following dialogue is completely in Japanese unless another language appears)**

"Hey, Aunt Dionne." Giotto smiled.

"Hi there sweetheart. How was the trip?" She asked, hugging Giotto and then moving to embrace Tsuna and Rinato. Giotto shrugged, moving to the side to let Hibari inside.

"That bad huh. Aww, my poor Gio-chan!" She said, wrapping Giotto up in a hug once more.

"Aunt Dionne, please don't call me Gio-chan." Giotto sighed as he broke away and took off his shoes.

Dionne pouted but immediately brightened when she saw her husband, Hibari.

"Kyo-koi!" Dionne reached forward to give him a hug which he ducked away from, putting out a hand to keep her grabbing hands away and glaring at in a way that said, 'do it and die.'

"But kyo-koi!" Dionne whined.

"Kyoya don't be so cruel to your wife." Tsuna said.

"What I do with my wife is none of your concern, omnivore." Kyoya growled.

"You should treat your wife with more respect." Tsuna remarked in return.

"I'll say it once more. **What I do with my wife is none of your fucking business. Maybe if you kept your carnivore in check you wouldn't have problems controlling her!" ** Kyoya barked angrily at Tsuna.

Renato glared at the demon prefect then proceeded to punch him to the ground and kick him where the sun don't shine. Hibari lay on the ground covering his manhood, face contorted in pain.

"Kyo-koi!" Dionne wailed and dropped to the ground, patting at Hibari's prone form. "Are you okay? Do you need an ice pack? Should I call the doctor? Oh my god! Are you dying. Renato why did you hit him so hard. My poor Kyo-koi. Let me call Tetsuya." Dionne jumped to her feet and sprinted to the kitchen to grab the home phone.

"The idiota deserved it. He should've never offended me."

Renato smirked. "He has never once beat me. I don't know why he tries."

Giotto chuckled. "Mom you are so awesome."

**SLAM!** the door was knocked off its hinges and sent flying into an already injured Hibari. "I'm home," Dayo yelled loudly.

"Hibari Dayo! how many times do I have to tell you, DO NOT BREAK THE DOOR." Dionne scolded, coming out from the kitchen with the phone in hand. Tetsuya's voice could be heard talking faintly on the other end. "You even sent the door flying into your father."

Dayo's eyes flew over to her fathers fallen figure. "Sorry Dad." Dayo apologized walking over to pick up the door. As she removed the door from on top of her father she realized they had guest.

"Aunt Ren! Uncle Tsu! Gio-chan!" She yelled excitedly, dropping the door back on her father in her excitement.

Hibari groaned and pushed the door off of his body. Standing up, he left the house, in favor of patrolling Namimori streets instead of staying in the mad-house he called a home.

Dionne watched Hibari walk down the street before raising the phone to her ear. "My Kyo-koi seems alright but, can you check on him just in case. I think he went to Namimori shrine." She said into the phone, muttering a quick goodbye, and hung up on Tetsuya.

Dayo ran over to Giotto and gave him a bear hug. "How've you been my undicesimo?"

"Pretty good." Giotto gasped "But I'd be even better if I was able to breath."

"Oh sorry Gio-chan." Dayo smiled, letting Giotto out of her spine crushing hug.

"Hey!" Dionne grabbed Tsuna and Renato's hands. "Do you want to see my room? It's totally different. Kyo-koi let me do a westernized style."

"We'd love to" Renato said and Tsuna hummed in agreement. They followed Dionne upstairs, listening to Dionne talk animatedly about the things that inspired her to remodel her room. "Lets chill out here, since your parents are going on a tour of the house." Dayo said, flopping down on to the floor.

"Huh? Aren't they only going to look at Aunt Di's room?" Giotto questioned sitting down beside her on the floor.

"No. When mom says 'see my room' she means let's take a tour of Namimori's largest estate." Dayo shuddered remembering the time Dionne insisted she go on a tour with her. It was four hours of pure torture."

"Are you talking about mother?" Asked an amused voice from the doorway. A boy stood there wearing a Namimori High-school uniform. He had blonde, almost white, hair and serious gray eyes.

"I'm home." He said, stepping into the house. He dropped his school bag on the floor and surveyed the mess.

"Welcome home, Alaude." Dayo sat up, brushing wood chips from the broken door off her school uniform.

"What happened to our front door?" Alaude asked. "Also who is he, your new boyfriend? He seems a little young for you."

"So what if I said he was my boyfriend? What would you do?" Dayo teased, wrapping her arms around Giotto.

Giotto, sensing what Dayo was doing, played along. He wrapped his arms around Dayo's slim waist and pulled her into a kiss. Alaude immediately interjected throwing handcuffs around on both of Giotto's hands, causing Giotto to release Dayo. Giotto quickly broke free from the handcuffs,his shear strength causing them to shatter into tiny microscopic shards.

"Wao!" Alaude exclaimed. "Fight me now! Or else I shan't allow you the date my sister anymore."

"Hi. I'm Giotto by the way and I'm not dating your sister. I'm actually gay. I really don't feel like fighting people today, so maybe another time." Giotto smiled. "Hey Dayo, is there anywhere I can go to sleep. I'm tired and I'm being forced to go to school tomorrow."

She nodded. "Yeah. There's plenty of empty guestrooms down the hallway. Take a left at the cherry blossom painting and a right at the window overlooking the Koi pond and garden and the hallway to the guest rooms will be on the second screen door to your right. Got all that?"

"Yeah I've got it. Night everyone, see you tomorrow Alaude." Giotto said as he picked up his bags and began his trek to the guest rooms.

* * *

**A/N: my editor-chan made this chapter possible without her there would be no chapter. so please thank my lovely editor with Alien Chipmunk Queen Sar Sar Sasha.**

**I would also like to apologize for the late coming of this chapter and also to AvianaSawada1827, I know i said i would get you hikaru and tara by sunday and monday i'm very sorry that did not happen so as an apologie i've been writing chapter one.**

**which leads me into my next comment please be on the look out for a new fanfiction written by both AvianaSawada1827 and me. The title will be something along the lines of snow, moon and stars.**

**I'd also would like to express my gratitude for all of the beautiful reviewers,followers, and favoriters. I will write a letter to you all next chapter but I had a 100 degree fever early today and now it's a 99 degree fever so I feel like crap and refuse to write special notes right now. sorry, but they will come I promise.**

**To all the people who have viewed this story thank you and you will also get your letter in the next chapter.**

**look forward to chapter 4**

**follow, favorite and review please! _l O~u~O l_**


	4. please read

**This is not a chapter** I'm so **sorry** if you were hoping for one but, **please do read on I put lots of time, thought, and hard work into these letters I write for everyone.**

_** Also if you continue to read after the letters/notes are Done there will be approx. update dates for this story, info about new stories, and Even how to request a story **_

I have decided instead of publishing the letters in chapter 4 I should do it separately so that there is no confusion.

Lets Start

**New Follower(s)/Favoriters:**

Dear Nadeshico52000 and fanofmanyfriendofall

Thank you for following this strange story. I hope that you will continue to support this story And that one day you will deem this story worthy of a review. Hope you both stick with me through this 28 chapter story.

**New Reviewer(s):**

Dear LittleMissAnne

I'm glad you enjoy this Story. I'm so very sorry that Cozart and G didn't appear in chapter 3 but, they will most definitely be in chapter 4. I hope that you will continue to support me with your Reviews. Also thank you for the follow and favorite.

Dear Red-Hot Hanbanero,

I'm so very happy that this story has become worthy of a review from you. Thank you for your continuous support, through my sick twisted mind.

As to the inquiry about who is raising who. You are correct to say that Tsuna's Generation is raising Primo's generation. Primo's generation in this story will be the 11th Vongola generation. I hope that you will continue to support me with your Reviews.

**Viewers:**

Dear Viewers,

once more I hope you continue to read this story. Somewhere along the way I hope you find this story worthy of a follow, favorite and or review. please continue to support me by reading the story.

**Editor-san:**

As I said at the end of chapter 3 this story would not be possible without you. I owe you so much. Thank you for your ongoing love and support.

**Approx****. Update Dates-**

**ch4. Sept. 13**

**ch.5 Sept. 20**

**ch.6 Sept. 27**

**ch.7 Nov. 1**

**New Stories-**

_Of Sisters and Skys_

_Prolouge excerpt:_

Nana Sawada was heart broken and angry. She felt abandoned, unloved, and unwanted. Heart broken because her Husband, Imetsu Sawada, had cheated on her. Angry because of the man who had brought the affair to her attention, Ganma Giglo-Negro, and also at the tramp who was involved with her husband, a person she now knew to be known as Aria Giglo-Negro.

After hearing of her husband's affair Nana began to shut herself off from the world. Thus neglecting her only child Tsuna.

Tsuna was a smart boy who was caring, loving, and understanding although he was only at the tender age of 15. An age for most boys to come to need his parents no matter how smart or understanding they may be. Still Tsuna understood his mother's pain and gave her all the space she needed. He took up all the chores around the house in order to give his mother the time and space that she needed. Cooking meals, doing laundry, washing dishes, and keeping the house in order all became apart of his already busy life; Which consisted of homework, studying, work, cooking, cleaning,Disciplinary Committee secretary, and getting physical tutoring from Kyoya.

Please look forward to more this story.

* * *

_Of Broken Boys and Skys_

___i would love to put up an excerpt of this story but because it is a christmas present for my editor, i don't know how i am going to edit without her any volunteers, i won't do so. but please look forward to the release of this story in the future *cough* December *cough*._

* * *

_Tsuna Sensei_

_i would love to put up an excerpt of this story but because it is a birthday fic, i won't do so. but please look forward to the release of this story in the future *cough* December *cough*._

* * *

**Entering the world of Reborn Will be taken off of Fanfiction in order for me to rewrite it. I have to say that might just be the worst thing I've ever written and I am very ashamed of it. I hope you all will forgive me for the BS story I posted and hopefully re-read it when I upload the new and improved version.**

* * *

**Story Request-**

So in my way to busy schedule I will be willing to take on two more stories.

PM me with the following information if you are interested.

1) Characters involved(be sure to point out which characters are in a relationship)

2) Genre

3) Rating

4)List of OC's if you want them

5) AU or Canon location

6) a brief summary of what you would like the story to be about

I will chose my favorite request, then I will pass them on to my editor to chose her favorites. After this we will put plots into a hat and randomly select two stories.


End file.
